Save Me From EwLando
by Xxx.bookie.xxX
Summary: Summery- Claire is the queen of her school. Friends with everyone, the coolest Keds she decorated them herself but when Massie Block has to move to Orlando because her Dad opened a new company there how hot will the tension get. First Fanfic! Enjoy
1. Intro

**Hey, **

**This is my first fan fiction! Please review and tell me if I should start the story or not? I don't want to waste my time on something you won't read! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I could only wish that I owned Lisi Harrisons Ah-mazing books, but I don't=] There all hers!**

**Summery- Claire is the queen of her school. Friends with everyone, the coolest Keds (she decorated them herself) but when Massie Block has to move to Orlando because her Dad opened a new company there how hot will the tension get. **

Massie Block- Is beyond annoyed that her dad is dragging her and her mum to Ew-lando. How could she leave her pretty committee, her school, her life. She ruled Westchester and now she would feel like a pair of Gucci heals in a room full of billabong jandels. What about the hot X10 boy that she met over the holidays. Derrick Harrington is so HAWT! But the thought of going to a new school with no clique to back her up. Its scandalous. Will she find a new clique, will she rule the school or will she crash and burn. Not over her well pampered body.

Claire Lyons- Heard that her dads old college friends is coming to start up a new business here and is super excited. But when she hears about the 'amazing and gorgeous Massie Block' who will also be coming, why does Claire start to feel that the next year of school will not be like the last.

Alicia Rivera- Is thrilled that Massie is moving. Because she has officially planned to take over the Pretty Committee and claim it as her own. But with Kristen watching over her shoulder she will have to be careful. She has to make the takeover fast and elusive. Not to mention Alpha worthy. Because let's face it, she's the only one with enough potential to fill Massie's Prada boots… Right

Kristen Gregory- Is unbelievably upset that Massie is moving. After all Massie is the only one who knows her secret. In return for Massie keeping it she must keep an eye on the Pretty Committee and make sure no one makes any funny moves. And if she fails… Let's just say she would be lower on the 'It' List than crocs.

Dylan Marvil- Is mortified that she gained 3 pounds over the holidays! She can't go to school looking like that so when you can't go back… you must go black. After all black is slimming right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

**I could only wish that I owned Lisi Harrisons Ah-mazing books, but I don't=] There all hers!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, April 2nd

6:38 P.M.

"Please for the love of all that is Prada tell me this isn't happening" Massie pleaded.

"Im sorry Massie, but there is no way around this. Your fathers company needs him there if he's opening a new office. It will be an adventure" Kendra said while smiley sweetly at her daughter.

"But mom, you cannot do this to me, I have a life here, friends and what about school, you always say that education is so 'important'" Massie slouched down in her chair, hoping to annoy her mum even more. But she deserved it! How could she! Everything Massie know and loved was in Westchester. Not to mention everyone who loved her!

"Don't worry Massie, your young and will make new friends straight away. Plus you father old college friends has a daughter your age so you can go to her school! Isn't this going to be fantastic!" Kendra said as she walked out the room. Massie could hear her muttering to herself about new boots for the plane as she walked out of sight. Massie sighed and looked at herself in her three way mirror. She was stunning, her brunette shoulder length bob was perfectly conditioned so not a hair was out of place, the eyes were amber and sparkly and her outfit was out of this world. (She was planning to meet up with the Pretty Committee) She had to make sure she was alpha worthy. They all planned to start school again in a few days and Massie was testing out some knew trends with them first. Wearing her new sequined Prada tank top with a pair of tight fitting white wash skinny's she looked gorgeous and stylish. Perfect was the only word to describe herself. "Bean" Massie wined to her black pug dog, "Why would something this horrible happen to someone this pretty! Alicia doesn't have to go through these things! Plus if I move she will totally try and take over! Well I'm not going down without a fight"

Lyons House

Kitchen

Sunday 2nd April

6:38pm

"Are you serious!" Claire screeched!

"Yes Claire I know! I'm so excited!" Claire's mother beamed.

"Wow! This is so cool! I heard heaps about Massie from dad! Apparently she's really nice and super pretty! Claire beamed. It was just another chance for her to make friends. From what her dad told her she was a tiny bit spoilt but was model material, and had heaps of friends at her old school.

"Claire! What are you still doing here? Go tidy your room, the Blocks will be here in 4 days!" Claire's mother said jumping up and down while trying to finish the ironing.

Claire giggle-ran out of the living room and went straight into her bedroom. It had recently been painted a bright yellow to reminder Claire of how happy she always was. She sat down on her un-made bed and pulled out her lap-top (a present from the family.) She checked her emails first.

-3 New Emails-

Claire clicked on the first one, as it opened up she shifted excitedly in her cozy seat. She knew it was from Mandy as it was taking so long to load. As a picture slowly loaded onto the screen Claire prepared herself for a whole lot of laughing. When the image finally did show up it was of a kitten dressed in clown clothes. Claire burst out laughing and almost toppled of the bed. Once steadied she started to right her reply.

**To; **

**From- **

**Subject; Re-Funny=]**

**Mandy,**

**Haha! Dat is so cute! Thnkz 4 sendin it! By da way have big news! Like T-Rex big! Have new girl comin to stay! Bring Sarah nd Sari! Got to tel u in person!**

**Lots of hugz!**

**Claire Bear**

Once satisfied with her work she sent it off, knowing that her friends would be round soon, due to the fact that Mandy checked her emails every 5 minutes!

The next email was about a sale at Target, She put it into her save box as she would have to look at it later, she had more pressing matters at hand.

The final email was from someone she didn't know. She pulled the lap-top closer to look at the name.

To; Claire-bear

From;

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hope you liked! Sorry it's a bit short, but on word it was 1,1612 words=] Please review! Find out what Massie has in plan!

Thanks

.xxX


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

**I could only wish that I owned Lisi Harrisons Ah-mazing books, but I don't=] There all hers!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, April 2nd

6:49 P.M.

"Done, done and done" Massie whispered to herself. She had just finished her email to Claire Lyons. The Ew-lando girl her parents expected her to be best friends with for the next year. Massie had decided to send her a little something to show her who she was messing with. Massie leaned back in her chair admiring the work she had done. But there were more pressing matters at hand. Like how on earth was she suppose to tell the Pretty Committee about this. She could make up an excuse but that would be hard explaining this. Massie pushed herself off her chair and ran across her room to where her jewel encrusted cell phone lay. She scrolled down past the 7 new messages. 2 were from LBR's asking her to come to the mall, or to New York for a day. "Not over my dead body" Massie murmured to herself. The other 3 were from her BFFs.

**Alicia- Hey Mass! Mall tomorrow? I need a new pair of boots! Been bck frm Spain 2 weeks nd the open toes are starting to get a bit chilly! X. Luv Ya!**

"At last!" Massie cheered to herself. Whenever her best friend Alicia got back from her holiday in Spain she would always try to be Spanish. Like saying Hola, and amigos. She also brought back hideous open toed boots that looks horrible but Alicia would protest that they were the latest fashion in Spain. She had been able to convince a couple of LBR's but not Massie Block. Those boots would be out faster than she could say, Uglyfannishbootsthatshowoffaliciasweirdpinkytoe. Then next text message was from Dylan.

**Dylan- Hey, hey girlfriend! HELP! Should I get hair permanently straightened cus it looks gorgeous like that or not??? Please help, need advice. XOXO**

Massie texted back straight away.

**Massie- Yes, yes, yes! Would look HAWT! But get it done at Jakob's he won't fry your hair! X. We can go tomorrow before mall! Need highlights done! Xoxoxox**

Dylan's hair often got unruly but the red headed beauty said she would rather dye her eyebrows before straitening her hair. Must be because of a new C plus!! (C minus= no crush, C Plus= Crush) Massie was about to make a list on how to get Dylan to tell her about him before everyone else but then remembered the more important matters. She scrolled down past Dylan's text and got to Kristen's.

**Kristen- OMG! Duh-Livia is talking about ear-pieced twice, says its high fashion? I said she was just an LBR with no friends trying to look like a hippy? LOL! Gossip points please, I thought about 5???**

Massie laughed to herself and sent Kristen back a quick text saying she would get her gossip points and put them straight into her hand held. Massie was so proud of Kristen. This past summer she had been in a down because she found out her parents were even worse off than they thought. So Kristen's dad had gone to Seattle to try and find work. He had a job but Kristen wouldn't tell Massie anymore. But lately she had come out of her slump. She was getting back to her old perky self. Her and Cam were apparently talking again. Massie wasn't keen on this at first with Cam being friends with Derrington and all. But Kristen protested that if Alicia could talk to Josh, then she should be able to talk to Cam. Massie had decided to be more like an elastic waistband and give Kristen some room.

The next one was from her current boyfriend Dempsey. The theater loving soccer playing hottie, who had moved to Westchester from Africa. He was totally sweet but something deep inside Massie told her they were not meant to be. He was all about helping the homeless, taking the subway and talking to Layne. Whereas Massie was all about fashion, alphaness, and leading her PC. Sometimes he just didn't understand the pressures in Massie's life. Like now

**Dempsey- R u sure u dnt wanna come feed abandoned dogz? Will b fun! Wud b evn betta if u were there! xxxxxxxxx**

Massie shuddered. Feeding her well kept, well loved dog Bean was one thing. Standing by a dump feeding flea ridden mongrels was another. As sweet as the text had been there was no way she would go.

**Massie- Soz, ate bad Sushi! Maybe nxt week, TTFN x**

Once that was done Massie scrolled to her The last text on her phone was a surprise to her.

Derrick Harrington. He hadn't spoken to her since she had been caught spying on him last term and he had called her immature. She had been really angry at him all throughout the holidays but toward the end she had started to realize how much he meant to her. Not that she would ever take him back. He had humiliated her. She considered just deleting the text, but then she curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

**Derrick- Hey Mass, um can we talk. Please. Go online 2nite 8. Cya then.**

Massie's breathing became shallow. She started to feel faint. Talk to Derrington. She quickly got up and sprayed herself with some Chanel 19. Feeling slightly better, she made up her mind on what to do. She wouldn't text back and would be 10 minutes late logging on. Not to look desperate, and to make sure Derrington knew who was boss.

While doing this Massie had almost forgotten about her big news to the PC. She picked up her phone and sent a text to all of them.

**From- Massie**

**Be at mine at 7 for emergency Pretty Committee meeting. All must attend!!!!**

Before long she had 3 new text messages.

**Kristen- Sure, Cya then**

**Dylan- Cant wait=]**

**Alicia- Kk=]**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**=] Lol that was fun to write. It was just a filler in chapter. The email will be shown at the sleepover. There might be some Massington in the next chapter? Just to clear up some stuff.**

**1. Kristen and Cam were dating, they were just like Cam and Claire.**

**2. This story is set just before P.S I loathe you, Just imagine Claire was never there!**

**X.**

**.xxX**


End file.
